This invention relates to epoxyoctahydrodimethylacetonaphthones defined according to the generic structure: ##STR2## wherein R.sub.1, R.sub.2, R.sub.3 and R.sub.4 each represents methyl or hydrogen with the proviso that one of R.sub.3 or R.sub.4 is methyl and the other of R.sub.3 or R.sub.4 is hydrogen and uses thereof in augmenting or enhancing the aroma of perfume compositions, colognes and perfumed articles.
There has been considerable work performed relating to substances which can be used impart, modify, augment or enhance aromas in perfumed articles, perfume compositions and colognes. These substances are used to diminish the use of natural materials, some of which may be in short supply and to provide more uniform properties in the finished product.
Patchouli, musky, sweet, woody, animalic and civet aromas with woody and patchouli topnotes are particularly desirable in augmenting or enhancing the aroma of perfume compositions, colognes and perfumed articles (e.g., solid or liquid anionic, cationic, nonionic or zwitterionic detergents, fabric softener compositions, fabric softener articles, hair preparations, cosmetic powders and perfumed polymers).
Perfumery uses of octahydrodimethylacetonaphthones are disclosed in the prior art, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,907,321 issued on Sept. 23, 1975 where the compound having the structure: ##STR3## is disclosed as a product capable of augmenting or enhancing the aroma of perfume compositions as well as tobaccos. One of the isomers is indicated to have a characteristic intense fruity, amber note.
However, no suggestion is indicated therein or in any other prior art that such compound can be epoxidized in order to produce the epoxyoctahydrodimethylacetonaphthones of the instant invention. Furthermore, there is no suggestion that such epoxyoctahydrodimethylacetonaphthones of the instant invention have the unobvious, unexpected and advantageous perfumery properties that the epoxyoctahydrodimethylacetonaphthones of our invention have.